Mirror rorriM
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Red eyes stared back at America, he wasn't frighten. He was more so curious. The red eyed bay, his 2P, smirked at him. And leaned inward to his ears, America stood still and gripped the edges. And what he heard next made him laugh. Very insane like, it was rather fun to do that. Very funny to kill, right? (ONE-SHOT)


**I Don't Own Hetalia**

**One-Shot**

**Mirror ! rorriM**

America groaned as his boss was talking about things he didn't care for everyone hated him, ans so did he. The economy was going down slowly, and America could feel it slowly fall inside him.

He could hear people protest and scream, it was driving up a wall. Many screamed for someone to say the truth, to be the hero. How could he? What would he say? It was all so hard to breath now in this room.

His heart would pound in his chest. Everything was so dizzy and spinning, deforming in many ways. America looked away from the bright room, the dark was easier to watch. It didn't spin, or at least he didn't see it spin.

THe members started to protest his boss again, he just dismissed the meeting for some cool down time. America sighed harshly, and quickly got up to leave the room. He didn't want he here his boss's speech again.

He walked into the bathroom, and rubbed his face with cold water. Cool water dripped his face, he let out a shaky breath. He shook his head, and gripped a paper towel to pat dry his face. America looked at the white skin, he felt sick. Everything was no longer spinning, but his head hurt like crazy.

He felt so cold inside and out. America gripped the sink, and took a deep breath. He looked up, to see red eyes stare into his baby-blue ones. Al Jones, his 2P smirked at him. America shook his head, and he was gone.

That was scary, America was now panting, his heartbeat was quick. His knees now were shaking. The nation gripped his suite case and ran out of the building. He was very tired, and needed to sleep.

It may be the middle of the day, but to him he could sleep for three days. He ran inside to see Tony passed out after playing a game. America put his suite case on the table and walked into his room. He laid in the bed, and stared at the flag on his ceiling.

Alfred was just going to close his eyes for a while. Just to clear his head, and as they closed he was asleep in a few moments. No dreams, just blackness. He was thankful for that, until a loud bang woke him up.

America quickly looked at the clock, it was 1:30 am! ANd he needed to pee, America groaned. He was slowly losing himself to everything, this was going to make him snap soon. He raised up and mumbled.

"I hate my boss, I hate his nagging, and his way is right! No! We are going to fall under his judgment!" the blond-haired boy growled. And walked into his bathroom, as the toilet flushed and he pulled up his pants. He splashed some water on his face again.

He looked up, and stared back into the cold red eyes. Al smirked at him, Alfred stared back unfrighten of the 2P. The red and brown-haired evil nation leaned forward to the 1P. Alfred gripped the sink , and stared back into his 2P"s red eyes.

"Do you have your bat/" he cooed in America's ear. The 1P's mouth gapped lightly.

"Yes." Alfred breathed out, and he saw his 2P smirk darkly. This made the 1P smiled also, he felt kind of giddy for what to come next.

"Good~" Al purred, and laughed darkly. Alfred started to laugh as fell, it was now so funny. The thought of death and blood everywhere. And the first person on their list was his boss. Yes, this was going to be the start of something fun. Now with his 2P to guide him, Alfred felt like insanity was the best thing ever.

_~ Red is blood that stained the ground. Once a bright nation has now gone dull. Laughing darkly in the night, a signal bat in the moonlight. Red from blood of many dead, and the red-eyed holder insanity smirks. Screams of pain and fear alike, ring through the night like a knife. Then the laugh follows behind, seemingly happy about who just died.~_

**Hope you like! Read and Review.**


End file.
